


Wedding Bells

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry For Being So Emo, It Finally Happens, M/M, THIS SERIES IS MY PRIDE AND JOY, This Isn't Even Written By A Song, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Stiles doesn't wear a dress- but Derek looks damn fine in that suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> ive dragged this series on for like ever i hope u enjoy the ending that SISNT EVEN A SONG FIC BUUT HEY ITS THEIR WEDDING

As Stiles walked down the aisle, Parrish on his arm instead of his father, he thought about how far they’d come.

He and Derek had gone from sneaking around at night behind the Sheriff’s back to living together and to being married.

He wished his dad were here to see this.

Derek grinned at him from the end of the aisle, smiling at his groom, and his heat fluttered inside his chest.

They were rarely ever domestic, never found a reason to be.

Talia was officiating the ceremony.

Derek looked down at his feet as his face flushed red.

-

When they said their vows, Derek talked about every significant moment in their relationship, whereas Stiles mentioned his favorite parts of it and exposed Derek as the giant softie he really was.

Everyone laughed at the funny parts, and Lydia was laughing so hard at one point that she fell out of her seat and Parrish had to help her back up.

They were cute together, Stiles had decided, and made sure that when he threw what they had scraped together as their bouquet at her.

-

The reception was the best part.

Most couples choose a slow song for their first dance, but not Stiles and Derek.

They decided that their song would be _Never Gonna Give You Up_ , and Isaac (when drunk enough) knows all the words.

-

It was the most amazing wedding ever, and they were in love.


End file.
